What's Hidden Beneath Me
by 525600robstardreamer
Summary: Sometimes keeping secrets to protect the ones you love end up hurting them the most I just didn't know how much that would hurt me too. "I'm already completely in love with you."I wanted him to take it back, because I also feared that if he knew what I hid from him he would leave me. I needed to tell him, even if I was terrified. AU and a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Honestly I don't know what caused me to ask him what was wrong, in the few months I've worked here I have never really talked to the customers.

When I first asked what was wrong he didn't respond so I asked again he said he was okay and asked for another drink, I gave it to him and continued to was late Tuesday night and it was just me the cook,the waitress and a janitor.

After about an hour he was still here and I heard him say something to me. "My girlfriend and I broke up."

"Oh well I'm sorry,sometimes things need to fall to make way for better things,maybe what you thought was there between you two wasn't there at all." Personally I've never had experience with relationships,but I'm not clueless with these types of things,at least I don't think I am.

"I suppose you're right, I'm Dick by the way," I stared at his hand and shake it as I introduced myself.

"I'm Korina, but I prefer Kori, it's nice to meet you," he answered with a likewise before he asked me about what I had just said.

"Has that ever happened to you, has something for you ever fallen to make way for something better?" I guess in a way I can say yes to that,but I wouldn't say it was for the better.

"You could say that but everything happens for a reason right, whether it be good or bad it just happens." I was cleaning the counter and glanced at my watch, my shift ended at 2:30 a.m.

I had around 10 minutes left he was silent once more and I continued working observing him from the corner of my eye,he has short pitch black hair and blue eyes that could rival the ocean's color,he wore a black jacket with a red shirt under it and jeans.

"I can see that you like observing people,is that what you do after you give them advice?" He was now looking at me while I looked down at my hands and turned away from him so he wouldn't see my blush.I was lucky that at this time and day there weren't many people around so we weren't attracting too much attention.

"Normally I don't give out advice you just happen to look like someone who needed it."

"You seem to know what you're saying,one would think that someone like you wouldn't know exactly what they're talking about."

I raised an eyebrow towards him slightly offended by this statement although not fully understanding what he meant by it, although he continued. "You know someone young and pretty like you and who works at a bar,although some bartenders happen to be really good psychologists." I relaxed and slightly chuckled and smiled at his words,now I understood what he meant.

I looked at my watch again I could leave now,finally, I really wanted to get some sleep before I have to wake up for my 7 a.m. shift at the café.

"If I'm a psychologist now than I suppose I have to charge you for my services," I saw him get up from the stool as he place both what he owed and more on the counter.

"I was kidding,take your money," I don't ever accept money from people no matter what,I'm not a charity case.

"No way, I'll see you around Korina" I don't know what bothered me more the fact that he refused to take the money back or when he said my full name. I shook off the thought as I placed part of the money in the register and the rest in my apron I would find a way to give it back to him later.

I don't live far from the bar although walking at this time wasn't very smart, but there were still some taxis available.

When I get home I notice that Jenn and Ryan were asleep on the floor I placed my stuff on the couch and wake up Jenn.

"Mhmm leave me alone," I rolled my eyes, she then went back to sleep and I carried Ryan to his room and tucked him in. I went back to the living room and tried to wake up my friend,tried being the key word.

"Come on Jenn you don't have to go home, but at least go to sleep on the bed," she looked up at me with tired dreary eyes.

"I'm fine here you go to sleep it's your house and I'm the guest I'll be fine."

"Get up and sleep in my bed, I'll stay with Ryan and don't you dare say no because I promise you I will drag you there myself."

"Alright fine,"she got up reluctantly and walked to my room I shook my head as I locked everything up and left to go to sleep with my brother.

When I wake up it's around 6:30 and I have just enough time to get ready for work. I finish taking a shower and get ready,and walk to the kitchen where Jenn's eating cereal.

"Hey if its not too much to ask can you take Ryan and drop him off at Rachel's apartment, please," Rachel has been taking care of Ryan for a good two years now and I'm forever grateful for her doing that.

"Yeah sure, are you coming for the early shift tonight?"

Jenn works with me at the bar,she was the one who helped me get the job. She's 23, has short brown hair with pink streaks and green eyes with a nice tan to match. She has a body to kill for, she's tall, has curves, and she's actually done a few modeling jobs before but wants to become a designer.

"Yeah hopefully I'll get more sleep tonight before a long night," I saw her nod,as I grab my things and turn to leave, but not before I slipped money into her bag. No matter who is taking care of Ryan or no matter the circumstances I always manage to give them at least something in return.

Once I arrive at the café I see Wally, he's 22, he has red hair and green eyes with light skin,he wears glasses and he's taller than me but still on the short 've been friends for a while now and he's like my overprotective brother, but he's wonderful.

He's been the manager here for about a year, he's working to pay for his school so he can become an engineer.

"Hey Kori how's Ryan?"

"He's fine,he wants to hang out with you soon though," my job here is simple I manage the cash register and ocassionally work in the kitchen.

"Oh well that's great,tell him that we will,did Jenn take care of him last night?"

Wally has had a crush on Jenn for about a few months now but let's just say she doesn't return the same feelings, not yet anyways. I think they would be great together;it's because of his crush that I managed to meet Jenn and get the job.

"Yes she did and before you ask she didn't say anything about you,I'm sorry." I heard him sigh before he continued working. The day went by uneventful and eventually I was picking up Ryan from school.

It was was the beginning of December and it was rather cold but soon he came out the front gate. He he ran up to me and hugged me, it had been a few days since I picked him up. I love my brother he means the world to me and he has ,red wavy hair,green blue eyes, he's honestly just a male version of my mother.

"Are you ready to go to Rachel's or do you need something from the apartment?" We live in a small apartment with 2 rooms, a bathroom, small kitchen and a small living room it's not much but it's liveable I suppose.

"No we can just go to Rachel's " I nod and we walk to the bus stop and wait for the bus,it's times like these where I start overthinking things, I just have so many things going on.

"Kor am I staying with Rachel tonight?"

"Yes is that okay,do you not want to?"

"No it's fine I was just wondering,"

Rachel lives in a 3 bedroom apartment with 2 bathrooms a decent sized kitchen and the same goes for the living room and it's a two floor. She lives in the decent part of the city of Gotham, unlike us,although it's safe to say that she has that place because of her father. She lived with her mother, until she passed away because of cancer,when Vivian was 12. Since then she moved with her dad who owns a restaurant chain which so happens to bring in a lot of money making them pretty rich.

"Hey Rachel," Rachel is really pretty she has straight blue black hair with violet like eyes,I've always been envious of her looks and her realistic attitude, she's nice and smart and she is wonderful when you get to know her. She's studying to be an author and she wants to be a professor in literature.

We met in high school and ever since then she's been my best friend. She's been there for me when I needed her and I couldn't ask for anyone else.

"Hey , Kori how long is the shift tonight?"

"Well, I'll be back before eleven tonight but-"

"You won't be here for dinner?" I looked at Ryan who was sitting in the living room; this would be the fifth night I haven't had dinner with him, not that it was uncommon.

"No, sorry sweetie but I promise I'll drop you off tomorrow at school."

"And you'll be here for dinner tomorrow?" I looked at Rachel before turning to look at him and then told him I would take him to dinner. He smiled but I could tell by the look in his eyes he didn't really believe me.I didn't want him to think badly of me, I love him.

I sighed before I hugged him, "I promise, and I will go through with this one,"I felt him nod and I kissed him and said goodbye and left. He's the only thing I have left I can't let him down.

"Well if it isn't the famous psychologist," I saw Dick sit down across from me,he wore a suit with a tie which was quite a change from yesterday.

"Wow I almost didn't recognize you with a suit on,you wouldn't happen to be a spy would you?" I heard him give a small laugh and I grab the money from last night and place it in his hand.

His laughing had subsided now,as he stares at the money then he gives it back to me, "Here it's yours take it," I roll my eyes, it's obvious he's quite stubborn.

"No it's your money I don't take money from people, let alone people I just met and literally know nothing about."

I saw him smirk before he started speaking, "Well let me fix that;my favorite color is red,I'm a lawyer, and my father is Bruce Wayne. I have two younger brothers,I have a lot of friends although just a few really good friends. I'm allergic to carrots,I'm also not a fan of drinking. I got dumped yesterday but surprisingly you helped me with that. Sooo,any comments or anything you want to add?"

I was quiet because it was a lot of information to take in and when I was about to respond Jenn came running from the kitchen holding the bar phone, looking really worried,"Kori it's Rachel she said it's urgent." I took the phone from her and I heard Rachel's voice.

"Kori you need to come to Leanne hospital now! Ryan is unconscious." I quickly told her I was on my way, Jenn said she would cover for me,so I grabbed my stuff and I ran out the door. I was in a big rush that I didn't see Dick run right behind me.

"Kori let me give you a ride," I had completely forgotten about Dick,I knew it was a much better choice than taking a taxi so I reluctantly agreed.I really hoped my brother was okay, I don't know what I would do if I lost somebody else.

Questions, Thoughts, Suggestions let me know.

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please.

Until next time, and happy reading.


	2. Chapter 2

"So um exactly where are we going." Oh right I had to talk at some point.

"Leanna Hospital," it wouldn't be the first time.

"Hmm,may I ask why?"

Silence.

I think he noticed that the questions were making me uncomfortable so he talked again.

"You don't have to tell me, I just wondering you know s-"

"My brother is there," I was anxious to get there quickly, and I prayed that he would be okay.

"Oh, well, why don't you tell me about him," I gave him an odd look.

"Don't give me that look, I'm just trying to start a conversation, and I have brothers of my own. It also gives me the opportunity to get to know more about you, after I told you about myself." I smiled because he was right, and it was only fair that I tell him some things, plus it may help me relax.

"His name is Ryan and he's eleven, he's energetic and spirited and he likes meeting new people. He loves baseball and running and drawing, he's a great kid he doesn't deserve to be in the hospital right now."

We were quiet for the rest of the way there; all I could think about was the fact that I'm not truly capable of taking care of my brother. I wish I could say that its the first time that he's in the hospital but it isn't and that makes me feel unworthy of taking care of him.

It was nine thirty and we were finally there, I was getting down and I realized that so was Richard, "Thank you for the ride, but you really don't have to stay, I don't want to keep you from anything important."

"It's fine, besides what can I possibly have to do at this time on a Wednesday, now come on." I followed him through the front sliding glass doors and to the front desk.

"Hi we're looking for Ryan Anders, I'm his sister."

"Let me check... it says he's no longer in the emergency unit, he's on the third floor room 305. So go straight and then take a left." We both replied with a thank you and when we walked through the room I saw Rachel and a doctor talking, my brother was asleep.

The doctor turned towards us and introduced himself, "Oh Hello I'm doctor Franks, you must be Mrs. Anders. Is it okay if we talk outside?" He was tall with dark golden brown hair and eyes to match,he looked a little young and his smile told me that he was a good person.

After shaking both of our hands I nodded and Richard followed me out to the hallway. It felt nice to have him right there with me, but at the same time I didn't want him knowing anymore about me.

"It's Miss, and please it's just Kori, it's a pleasure to meet you. How is my brother?"

He let out a sigh, and that never tends to be a good thing, "As of right now he's fine but his pneumonia is much worse and it may lead to fatal illnesses if we don't do something about it. He needs better medicines and treatment, the only problem is that it will cost more than what he's taking now."

Money is always the problem isn't it, we struggled when we were younger, we're struggling even more now, it doesn't really end. I didn't want to think about that now. I would worry about it later,"Can I see him?"

"Yes of course, go ahead, I need to check on my other patients anyway. Please if you need me for anything ask a nurse,"with those words he left.

I looked at Richard and tried to get him to leave again before he have me his pity, "Thanks for everything, but-"

"This isn't his first time here" it's the fourth to be exact, and I don't want to be reminded.

"'No, but this time it's more serious than it was before," there were chairs right across from the rooms, he took my hand and we sat down, he didn't let go and I didn't mind it.

"Is it just the two of you then, your parents they're-"

"They died about four years ago, after I graduated I got several jobs and ever since then he's been my responsibility."That was the gist of it no need to get personal about it.

"I want to say that I'm sorry for you losing your parents, but I've never had to experience that so I can't say it."

It was different hearing someone say that, I remember when we had my parents' funeral all anyone could say was how sorry they were and after a while it's just like an obnoxious alarm clock reminding you every five minutes to wake up. For me all those condolences kept reminding me that things were never going to be the same, three months later the alarm clock went off again.

"Kori, I want to you," consumed in my thoughts I wasnt focused on his words.

"'I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, I want to help you, the doctor said it will be a lot of money, and I'm willing to help you."

I have never been one to accept help from anyone, it helps me feel better about the fact that it's just me and Ryan. I'm responsible for us, I'm pretty sure it's a pride thing.

"No, it's fine we don't need your help, I think I can just work more shifts, it's nothing too difficult. I just met you too, and I could never take advantage of your generosity."

"Let me help you, I can help you get a better job or lend you some money, I want to help you. I don't know you well yet, but I know that you care about your brother and I know that you'll do the right thing, not just him but for the both of you. Here," he placed a card in my hand, "Give me a call if you change your mind, I'll see you around."

He left, I stared at the card before I placed it into my bag and walked into the room, I saw Rachel sitting on a chair, reading,typical.

"So who's the guy?" I shouldn't be surprised she's always been so straight forward.

"Someone I met at the bar, he gave me a ride here and wanted to make sure I was fine." Okay so I may have revised the story, a little but I didn't feel like telling her everything,not yet.

"You can explain everything tomorrow, Ryan woke up while you were out in the hall and asked for you," she stood up and grabbed her things.

"I have to leave, I have to get my things ready for my father's visit. Oh and I texted Wally and told him you can't go to work tomorrow, he said it was okay."

I hugged her tightly, gosh I love my best friend.

"Rachel what would I do without you, thanks for everything, I can't tell you how much it means to me."

"Kori?" I glanced at Ryan who was waking up, I was instantly filled with relief.

"I think that's my cue to leave, I'll see if I can come by tomorrow, good night. Get well soon Ryan," she gave him a gentle hug and then left.

"Kori, I feel horrible and it hurts to breath ," I sat down on the bed right next to him so that he could lean on me. I wish I were the one suffering he didn't deserve it, I signed as I ran my fingers through his hair hoping he could sleep soon.

"'I know, I'm so sorry, just try to get some sleep okay, I promise that I'll be here when you wake up."

"Am I going to get better?" Oh it hurt to hear him say those words.

I sighed, "Of course you are, I know you will, you're a strong boy." He has to get better, I will stop at nothing to make sure of that.

"Does this mean you have to get another job?" One thing I love about Ryan is the fact that he's smart and considerate, but I don't want him to worry about that.

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out okay, you shouldn't be thinking about that, you need to worry about getting better. I know you want to get out of here soon,try to get some sleep alright?"

"Okay good night, love you."

"Good night,I love you too," as soon as he fell asleep I looked through my bag and grabbed Landon's card. I should talk to Rachel about this, she will know what to do with it.

With everything going on right now, receiving money from people seemed like a good choice. I have more bills now and the deadline for the debts will be soon and then there's Christmas and I don't have enough. I don't know what's going to happen but right now I just wanted some sleep so I sat down in the chair and closed my eyes.

I woke up a few times throughout the night when the nurses came in and once when Ryan started moving around a lot.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" He gave a groan in response as I just started running my fingers through his hair again.

"Mom?"

I stayed quiet and just tried to make him go back to sleep,it was the first time he said that. I know he misses them, he was so young and now he has to grow up without them.

When I wokeup again,it was because of a knock on the door. I check the time and it appears to be just past 9 AM. I look up to see that it's Wally holding a big stuffed bear and a bag from the cafe.

Whenever Ryann is in the hospital Wally makes sure he brings a stuffed animal. It's a tradition of sorts, one that has his room filled with them.

"Hey, I thought you guys might like breakfast," I nodded and grabbed the drinks and food off of his hands. He placed the stuffed bear in the corner of the room and gave me a hug.

"How are you dealing with this," like I said he's like my older brother.

"I guess I'm okay, you should be worried about Ryan though," he was still asleep but I doubt he will be for much longer.

"What did the doctors say?"

"If he dosent get better treatment it could lead to fatal consequences."

"It also leads to you worrying about money, right?"

"Yeah, but I always about money, anyways I'm sorry about missing work," I take a sip of the hot chocolate he brought as he drinks his coffee.

"No worries, I'll cover for you, plus Diana loves you, she'll be fine with it."

Diana is the owner and she's a great woman, she's married and has 3 kids who are around my age. She was the one who took care of Ryan before Rachel,although she still takes care of him occasionally.

"Yeah well I don't want to take advantage of that. Would you be okay staying here with him for a bit while I go to the apartment and grab some things."

"Of course," and just as I was leaving Ryan started waking up.

"Hey bud, I know you wanted me to spend time with you but you didn't have to come to the hospital for me to come to you. How are you feeling?"

He laughed, "I'm feeling better, where are you going Kori?"

"I'm just going to the apartment,do you need anything?"

"No I think I'll be fine," I said my goodbyes and left.

When I got to the apartment I showered and got dressed in a pair of jeans a sweater and tennis shoes. I grabbed a bag of extra clothes for both of us as well as Ryan's backpack and things so that he wouldn't get bored. I also grabbed some of my papers so I could do some calculations of money.

I wanted to get back to the hospital quickly so I could spend more time with Ryan before tonight. When I got there it was almost 10:30 and I was surprised to see Rachel there instead of Wally.

"Hey where's Wally?"

"He had to handle something down at the café, he said he would come back later."

"Oh okay," I turned towards my brother who was asleep again.

"He wanted to wait for you but I guess he was really tired."

"Yeah, so um I need to talk to you about something."

Just when I was about to talk we heard a knock, I went to open the door and saw Richard looking quite handsome leaning against the door.

"Hi," okay so the conversation with Rachel would have to wait.

Questions, Thoughts, Suggestions let me know.

Don't forget to review please I really love getting to know what you think. :)

Until next time, and happy reading.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi,what brings you here," I stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind me. I was seriously wondering what he was doing standing in front of me in a hospital. I didn't want anything to do with him at this moment or anytime soon.

"I want to offer you a deal."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you said you don't want my help but I know that you need it. Look I really want to get to know you better and help you and your brother. And you obviously don't want me to just give you money or anything so I came to offer you a proposition."

"Which is?" This didn't sound like a good idea.

"I want you to be my date to a charity event this Saturday." I knew he was willing to help me but I couldn't possibly be his date to some event for rich people. I had no business with them or him or anything close to it.

"Look Dick I don't think-"

"You don't think you can go to an event for wealthy people, because you don't belong there, right?"

"You're right I don't belong there with your type of people. So I don't see why you need me to help you when I'm sure you can get help from anyone else." Seriously I mean he's rich, good looking, young and I'm sure he's good at his job too, can't he get any girl he wants.

"Trust me you're perfect for this, think of it as a job, you just need to be my date for one night, be polite and be yourself,please I really want you to come."

I guess that could sound like fun to some people but I was still a bit worried about this whole thing. I really don't want to do it? But then again I've done worse things than taking money from someone like Dick just for a night of looking pretty.

"Of course if you want me to pay for all those hospital bills that you owe I could do that too. The nurses were quite kind about telling me all about how much you owe and I'm sorry for that,but I didn't think it was that much."

I was mad that he asked about that but, I sighed, because he was right it is a lot of money.I never intended to get stuck in debt but that's what happened and it's stressful, yet I knew we were going to get through it somehow.

"I know it is, I'm working on it." I sighed again as the next words came out quietly and reluctantly.

"I suppose if you want me to be your date I wouldn't mind. But I have to tell you that you shouldn't expect me to show up like a supermodel with a designer dress there's only so much I can do."

I'm okay with not owning fancy and brand name clothes, because that's not typically my style. The nicest thing I own is a purple dress that Rachel gave me for my birthday that I've only worn once and that was on my graduation. I'm turning twenty-three in February, so that was a long time ago.

"Well I should let you know that I've already arranged for you to have a designer dress and I think you look like a supermodel already so yeah.

Before you say anything it's already done, I asked my friend Karen to take you out shopping for a dress and all the things you need. You just need to tell me when you're available preferably today but tomorrow works for her too.

And just so you know she's studying fashion designing so she knows what she's doing." Please that was the least of my concerns.

"You already knew I was going to say yes, didn't you?"

"No, I just had high hopes and thought positive. I hope that everything I just said is okay though I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Well it's too late for that, he was being way too nice and I really didn't know whether or not to just accept it or to think of a way to get out of it.

"Is there anything else I should know? I have other things to do as I'm sure you do as well."

"She wants to know when you can meet up and that you can bring your friends if you want to." I would love to bring Rachel but she's not very big on shopping and I can't ask Jenn or Jade they have jobs.

"That's okay I won't need to,anything else?" I just really want him to leave.

"No that's everything, thank you for agreeing and here I brought this for you're brother I hope he likes it." He gave me a bag, which was quite heavy, and the I looked inside, it was a laptop and it looked expensive.

"I can't take this,I appreciate it but-"

"Will you just take it," I reluctantly nodded suddenly slightly afraid at his tone of voice.

"What time works best for you so I can tell Karen?"

"Tomorrow after 12."

"Okay,what's your number so I can call you to tell you where you can meet her?"

After we exchanged numbers he said goodbye and I was left in the hallway with my thoughts. I walked back into the room to see Ryan still asleep and Rachel was reading as usual, and I placed the gift next to our things.

"So you needed to talk to me right?"

I sat down next to Ryan and grabbed his hand, "Yeah, and I know you're dying to ask about Dick."

"Oh so he has a name, and I wouldn't say dying exactly, but please do tell." I would never get tired of her sarcasm.

"I met him at the bar I have him advice and he gave me a big tip, the next night he came back and he gave me a ride here. He found out about my situation and he offered to help me.I refused because you know how I am and today he offered me a job of sorts. He asked me to be his date for a charity event this weekend, and he's paying for everything."

"Yet, you have a problem with all of this?"

"Yes,I don't know if I can play the part and I don't really want to and to makes things worse I'm looking forward to it. Can you believe that?" She laughed quietly and then looked at like I'm a lost kitten.

"Why is this funny to you?"

"I'm sorry Kori it's just that if you heard yourself you wouldn't recognize yourself. I mean you're making it seem as if that your biggest problem, which I'm sure it isn't."

She was right, I just laughed with her and then when we were calm I told her about the gift he brought.

"Wow, seems to me that he really wants to help you, and knowing you not only do you not believe it but you won't accept it."

Curse Rachel and her perfectness, "You're right once again oh wise one, but seriously I don't want to believe it because I know it's going to disappear as soon as I do. You should understand that better than anyone else."

She didn't say anything and I regretted saying those words. When we were in high school she went out with one of my close friends Garfield Logan. They were together for a long time, they loved each other so much that I was sure they would get married and I know she wanted that to happen too, the problem was that he got offered his dream job and no matter how much it hurt all of us we had to say goodbye. He hasn't returned since then but I know Rachel was devastated and she is still hurting,

"Rachel, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, it's okay I'm over it honest. So I have to go I need to get ready for lunch with my dad, do you want me to be back by six?"

"Yes, that would be perfect thanks, oh tell your dad I said hi."

"I will, I'll see you later bye." She walked out the door and I checked my phone, Jenn said she was willing to bring lunch if I needed her to. Seriously what would I do without my friends. I have her a call and by the time she arrived Ryan and I were playing a card game although he was coughing quite a bit.

"Hey, can I join the card game party?"

"Sure, I hope you're better than Kori because she's terrible," he laughed and I frowned at him.

"Oh yeah,you are so going down little kid."

"I am not that bad, and before we start the 'party' you need to eat."

"Great because I'm starving," we laughed and we started eating, we were just talking about Wally's crush on Jenn when there was knock on the door.

The doctor walked in to let us know that Ryan would be fine and that he could come home. I was overjoyed and I know Ryan was too, we thanked him and we finished eating.

We decided to go Jenn's placing considering it was closer and she had a lot of video games and things for is to do together. It was around two when we got there and we just spent time talking and playing. I loved every moment of it I missed just spending time with my brother, we only had each other and he means so much to me. I left for a while to get his medications and to grab things to make an early dinner.

We ate and I know Ryan was happy that I could finally stay for dinner, he fell asleep right after and I left for work, I told Jenn Rachel would pick him up later, and I took a taxi to the worst part of town. There was a time when we lived here, it was only for a month but it was hell, I don't regret living with Rachel during that time. This place was the worst and I hate it but my job here it's the one that pays the best.

I work as a waitress and a dancer at The Outer Limits, its where men go to see women dance, I only do it one night per week but others like my friend Jade work there six or seven nights a week. It's an embarrassing, disgusting job but the pay is really good and we needed the money

I realized I didn't have enough money to pay the driver so I walked the rest of the way. I felt someone cover my mouth and their arm gripping my body tightly. I tried to fight but then I heard their voice, I saw his dark hair and his angry brown eyes and I could feel his tall frame against mine, I knew what he wanted, I knew who he was.

"On your way to work I see, I'm glad you're earning the money you owe me," I struggled against his grip but he wouldn't let me go, instead he dragged me to an alley. He laid me down on the dirty ground and placed hisweight on top of me.

"I'm going to remove my hand because I need you to talk but you better not scream, do you understand?"

I nodded, "Good," he removed his hand while I tried to better position myself to kick him.

"You little bitch,you're going to pay for that," I tried running but he grabbed my ankle and I fell. He was on top of me again, he roughlygrabbed my arms held them in place and placed a rag on my face.

"We could be done this the easy way, but I guess not," I tried moving but I couldn't stop myself from succumbing to the darkness but then I heard a distant voice.

"HEY! Let her go!"

**Questions, Thoughts, Suggestions let me know.**

**Don't forget to review please I really love getting to know what you think. :)**

**Until next time, and happy reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

I felt the weight on top of me leave and as I regained my breath I heard Xavier and the person who saved me fighting. I needed to get Xavier away from that person I knew what he was capable of and I didn't want anybody to get hurt because of me.

As I painful got up from the ground I heard him groan loudly,"This is far from over Kori, you won't always be protected," he then run away and I sighed.

Xavier Hart used to be a nice guy and an amazing friend but then something happened to him, he slowly started becoming the bad guy and I never found out why. Now he's just someone who is always watching me and making sure I pay the debts.

"Are you okay, can you get up," my rescuer offered his hand,which I gladly took and when I stood up and looked at him I gasped. I recognized his red hair and green eyes and although he had a cut on his lip and a bruise forming on his cheek, I could still tell who he was.

"Roy?"

"Kori...um well look at you, it's really good to see you again. Are you okay, what did that guy want with you?"

It was great to see him again but I wasn't going to tell him anything I haven't seen him in years and he never really told me or us why he left. So instead of talking I stepped closer to him and slapped him on his unbruised cheek.

"Oww! What the hell was that for? I just got here and this is what I get?"

"You deserve that and more for being a jerk."

I tried walking but I noticed my injuries I had a bad cuts on my knee and arm and my ankle felt like I was stabbed a million times.

"Here let me take you to my car," he wrapped his arm around my waist and I grabbed onto his shoulder. I limped on the way there but I placed most of my weight on him.

He unlocked his fancy car, which I was surprised to see but would have to ask about later. He opened the door and allowed me to sit in the passenger seat and that's when he started checking to see if I was okay.

He kneeled down in front of me and checked my ankle I winced and he apologized.

"Sorry, it looks fine by the way but I wouldn't do anything over the top. It's swollen but I have an ice pack somewhere and pain should go away other than that you're perfectly fine. So now that that's done will you tell me why you called me a jerk and slapped me?"

I scoffed,something I didn't do very often,and crossed my arms. He should know part of the reason but it also wasn't my obligation to tell him the rest.

"No I can't tell you." He sighed and the opened the trunk of his car, where he grabbed a first aid kit and a water bottle.

"Here drink this it will help with the pain," I took the pain killers and the water as he attended to my injuries.

He looked between me and the ground during the silence, I know he wanted to ask about Jade but he held back.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you...any of you."

"Yeah, I was surprised seeing you, I didn't know you were back. Where have you been all this time?"

After graduation,he vanished and left everything behind, even his father,I never expected him to do that. I never thought he would leave the city that he loved let alone the girl he loved.

"Well I've been around," I suppose I should have expected him to be vague but I was really curios to find out where and why he left.

"You don't want to give me more details do you?"

"Well I um I've traveled a lot recently."

"Why is that exactly? More importantly why are you back and why did you leave in the first place?"

I made him uncomfortable I could tell, he stood up looked up and piched the bridge of his nose. I wish I hadn't asked too much but it was too late now.

"Look Kori I can't tell you,at least not right now,can you please let this go?"

I nodded I understood that it wasn't something to discuss at the moment, but I would find out eventually.

"Thanks, how have you and your brother been and Rachel and Gar?"

"Well me and Ryan have been better,Rachel is doing great and Gar...well I hope he's doing okay I haven't talked to him since high school."

He nodded and started clenching and unclenching his fists, "Sometimes those things happen,but um how's uh..."

"Jade," I finished for him he nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, Jade," there so much I could tell him about. So much has changed about her since he left, but it wasn't my job to tell him how much he's missed out on,plus she would kill me.

"She's been doing well,she's going to college and has a stable paying job." It wasn't a complete lie, I just twisted the words a bit.

"Where does she work and what is she studying for?"

I ignored the first question,"Well you know her she's changing her majors a bit but I can't really tell you. Honestly she would probably kill me if she found out I'm alking to you. You're going to have to talk to her yourself, I'm sorry."

"Yeah well I don't think she'll want to see me at least not for a long time," his crestfallen face told me what I needed to know, he still loved her, but I wasn't sure how she would react to him being back.

I heard my phone ringing and that's when I noticed the time,I was going to be late for work. Normally I don't like asking for favors but I needed to get there fast.

"Roy would you mind giving me a ride to my job?"

"Yeah sure, but do you think that's a good idea right now? Do you want to call and tell them you can't go, and maybe you can spend the night at my place or I'll drop you off at home?"

Home sounded really nice but I couldn't miss this shift, the other bad thing about my job was that my boss was the worst. She hates it when you miss any shift, you missing costs her money, she dosent even care if you're dying in a hospital you need to be there or your be fired. I was lucky I was in her good side but I've already missed out a few times, she only keeps me around because I'm one of the best.

"I really want miss my shift, if I can I'll try to leave early but I need to go, can you please take me?"

He nodded and as sat properly in my seat, he closed my door. He got in and started driving as I told him the directions, I had him drop me off a few buildings away and we were just silent once again.

"I'll try to talk to Jade and somehow hint that you're back, but only if you want me to."

He smiled, "Could you really do that for me?"

"Sure, but um just be prepared, things have severly changed."

"Yeah I understand, thanks Kori."

"Well thank you for the ride, I'll be seeing you soon," I opened my door and stepped out.

"Kori?"

"Yeah," he handed me his phone number and I thanked him.

"In case you ever need anything, we're still friends, don't forget that."

"I won't, bye Roy," he said goodbye and drive off.

As I tepped through the back door of The Outer Limits I regretted not taking Roy's offer and just going home but I had a job to do.

"Glad you could make it to work Korina," why can't she just leave me alone.

**Questions, Thoughts, Suggestions let me know.**

**Special thanks to Love Robstar and LaLaCisler for reviewing. Thanks so much!:-D **

**Don't forget to review please I really really really really love getting to know what you think. :)**

**Until next time, and happy reading.**


End file.
